


【利艾】艾碧斯，那是我眼睛的顏色

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: 20150330艾倫生賀





	【利艾】艾碧斯，那是我眼睛的顏色

－我是多麼希望您親自為我解開三顆鈕扣  
－請您拉開我的衣領…  
－請您溫柔地抱我…

 

　　「唔－哈……」

　　　他是唯一一個敢明目張膽宣示會議無趣的人，艾爾文也不介意他的同僚如此，倒是韓吉在一旁好像嚷嚷著什麼要自己再忍耐一下，等下就下班了可以去好好喝一杯，不過利威爾尋求的，並不是酒精的麻痺和解脫感，他需要的是一種真正連同身體、心靈都能夠放鬆的東西。

　　對於他近幾年養成的習慣艾爾文是有些看不下去了，僅是想與老友們隨意在一家露天酒場，配些小菜，幾大杯黃湯下肚，草草了事就回家洗漱、倒頭就睡的計畫二話不說被駁回。  
　　利威爾只覺得麻煩的可以，但礙於自己也已步入三十前半代，＂不培養出一點品味只會淪於過氣的毆吉桑、大叔＂又被拿出來講話，他也只好硬著頭皮答應。雖跟整潔體面並無直接關聯，但再怎麼樣誰也不會喜歡自己老態吧。

　　這天下班，可以看出艾爾文也是蠻費心思的，領著一行人去到一家頗富情調的酒吧，裏頭的氛圍不會說太過奢糜，卻又有著無法掩蓋的醉生夢死，看在這似乎是家音樂酒吧的份上，黑髮男人還是很給老友面子的入座。

　　男人啜著他的伏特加，看向幾個老友們暢談，但自己不打算加入話題，不是他真的沒有興致，而是到了這個年紀，像年輕人般談天說地、高談闊論自己的願景對他來說是極為奢侈的。  
　　或許是到了一定歲數，什麼風風雨雨沒經歷過，自己也開始趨於無所依託。有穩定的收入、該計畫步入婚姻，一切都像是公式化的機械人生，無聊…毫無生氣。

　　當然，偶爾他還是會出現無聊這種慵懶、乏味以外的反應，那肯定就是韓吉又給他惹出麻煩，例如現在。  
　　韓吉的酒量差到令人咋舌的程度，他們才到場沒多久，不過才喝了一輪她已經開始大喇喇地發表起自己的下一回企畫案、一邊手舞足蹈，然後呢，他打翻了利威爾的酒，這套是他新買的西服，韓吉如期惹毛自己，不過也多虧這插曲，在他起身打算去衛生間做個緊急處理時，目光掃到舞池裡，有一位隨著音樂自我陶醉的少年。

　　是學生嗎？男人挑眉。臉蛋看上去還很稚嫩，應該是大學生。  
　　他只是微微地隨著音樂擺著胯，偶爾靠近到角落的鋼管，輕輕地用身體曲線營造出美好的畫面。  
　　男孩很有手段，凡是因為他曼妙的姿態而悄然靠近的人都被他有技巧的婉拒、躲去。  
　　他似乎是一個人。他一個人，在舞池裡像翩翩飛舞的蝴蝶，跳了跳舞，喝了點酒，臉上盡是滿意，然後在合宜的時間離去，一個人…  
　　他像是來享受，他不需要同伴，他盡興用自己的方式消磨時間。在那位像蝴蝶一般的少年離開後，總覺得，昏暗的空間裡殘留著某種餘香。

　　為何他可以做到如此美麗的狀態？  
　　他人因少年的姿態為之傾倒，而利威爾則是為他的氣質癡迷，他的第一印象並不是少年有多婀娜多姿，而是他的行徑。  
　　這只不過是一件再平凡不過的事，這種放鬆的感覺正是利威爾想要的，不需要理由、不需要思考，盡情地聽從自己內心深層的原始渴望，應該就能自然表現出跟少年一樣享受人生的感覺了吧？

　　起初，他以為他只是偶然遇上了一個值得他效法的對象，後來他才知道自己錯了，他是被吸引了，但現在意識到也太遲。

　　日後，瞞著老友們，他時不時就會來到這間酒吧，一開始都落空，但經過幾回，他意外地開始能夠掌握少年來到酒吧裡的頻率。  
　　當然總是有失敗的時候，可是錯估的當下又讓他升起一種違和感，這個違和感直到某一天他終於得到答案。

　　「來，您的莫吉托。」調酒師的話令男人皺了眉頭。

　　「…我沒有點這個。」那之後他都是坐在離舞池較近的卡座，雖然近，但五顏六色的舞台燈光並不會打到這裡，所以他可以藏匿自己天天捕捉少年蹤跡的身影。

　　「啊，是剛才的一位客人送的，說指定給您。」

　　「剛才的…客人？」他馬上環顧四周發現根本就沒什麼與他眼神交會的人，正摸不著頭緒調酒師又補了一句話。

　　「喔、不好意思差點忘了，那位客人還要我轉達＂請喝下這杯酒，這是我的年紀＂他是這麼說的。」

　　…什麼跟什麼？應該是…愛慕者吧。在這種地方被燈紅酒綠的男或女相中壓根不是什麼令人歡欣雀躍的事。  
　　真是，這種甜得要命的酒精飲料…利威爾還是皺著眉喝乾了。  
　　收到莫名的禮物根本高興不起來，尤其是今天他又算錯了，那個少年沒有來，心情實在差到極點。

　　再下一回來這裡，熟悉的卡座、熟悉的視野，卻又沒看到那個自己熟悉的身影。不同的是這次調酒師推了杯細長型杯子，裡頭盛滿蜂蜜般甜膩的暖金色的液體，是螺絲起子。

　　＂請喝下這杯酒，這是我的個性。＂

　　記得螺絲起子的酒譜是…伏特加、柳橙、些許茴香，但味兒依然是不容小覷的辣喉，代換成個性的話大概接近陽光、剛毅、衝動火爆，簡單來說就是孩子氣吧。  
　　慢著慢著！莫名的人跟他打啞謎有什麼好的…

　　耐了幾個禮拜，男人覺得自己的神經都快斷裂了。中間有過幾次重新抓到少年來的頻率，正擔心下次又撲空打算與他搭話，天人交戰，他最終還是放棄了¬…  
　　再怎麼樣，到底該怎麼開頭呢？總不能坦承已經看著他很久了吧？肯定會被當成可疑人士，被當成變態吧！  
　　但就是這一念間的踟躕，男人接下來幾天又沒看到那隻蝴蝶了…

　　你根本不知道他是誰啊利威爾…說不定他有女朋友、說不定他那陣子是翹課，現在要回去認真讀書了、說不定…他搬家了！搬離這個城市，有些距離的地方，他不會再來了…

　　還沒來得及為自己沒有開場的單方面失戀哀弔時，調酒師這次也像韓吉不識時務地將一杯碧綠色的酒推上前。這下利威爾是打從心底惱怒了，正想推辭掉後方就傳來了輕甜的嗓音。

　　「艾碧斯（Absinthe）…」有個人影慢慢從酒吧暗處走過來，接著他便看清了「那是我眼睛的顏色。」

　　那是他天天在追尋的人。

　　「可以坐您旁邊嗎？跟蹤狂先生。」少年彎起眼笑的像隻貓，柔軟而纏人。

 

　　一切都失序了，這破壞了利威爾的原則，而他也解釋不來－為何自己過程中完全無法拒絕少年的所有舉動？

　　在少年說了那句話之後，自己意外淡漠的同意，他拉開椅子跟著坐下，他推著利威爾喝苦艾酒，給自己點了一杯黑醋栗。

　　他輕輕搖著酒杯，紫黑而甜美的誘惑波光粼粼，閃爍浮動的玻璃倒映著他白皙的臉龐。

　　「我叫艾倫˙耶格爾。」

　　他叫艾倫，他是附近一所美術大學的學生，簡單的相互介紹後，可能和著酒勁的關係，艾倫自然的與男人暢談自己的論點，他批判著一些小有名氣的作家的作品思維太過陳舊，可以再多一點自己原本的性子進去，有些東西模仿過頭那只會淪為庸俗，不管你仿效的對象是誰。  
　　的確很符合他的所學，他將在這類科待久的氣息毫無遮掩的表現出來，他像是位充滿偏見的無賴派作家，男人欣賞他建立在一定程度能力上的傲慢。利威爾討厭大放厥詞卻又毫無所成的年輕小夥子，但也看不慣畏縮、不帶自信的傢伙，艾倫則是那恰到好處的少數中間份子。  
　　喔、還有，他熱愛莎士比亞。

　　但利威爾似乎勉強只能算聽進去一半，如果說你要臨時抽考剛剛艾倫所提及他最愛的悲劇是哪一齣，利威爾絕對能夠正確無誤的回答出來，並且再詳敘另一套他自己的觀點給你。  
　　不過他的視線焦點並不是停留在艾倫的眼神與口型，而是在他的軀體上四處遊走。  
　　在他微微敞開的衣領側邊，男人灼熱的視線像是蛇，緩緩由領口鑽入，蜿蜒纏繞他線條美好的頸子，與優越感一起，慢慢收緊，感受到年輕的脈動，似乎還能產生他微弱喘息的錯覺。

　　他的聲線像是海妖，勾的自己魂不守舍。  
　　  
　　接著在他看起來像是聊夠時，酒也喝乾了，他又點了一小杯的莫吉托，仰頭一飲而盡，他牽起利威爾的手就往舞池裡走去，剎時利威爾不免在心中愕然，他…真的不是那種愛跳獨舞的個性…  
　　但意外的是，少年就像天生了解他、體貼他的伴侶，不顧他人眼光，他竟然在酒吧這種驕奢淫佚的場合跳起了典雅的雙人舞，而且還是拍子慢的華爾滋。  
　　就是這個…兩人小幅度的旋轉，可能是莫吉托的後勁上來了，少年在他眼裡就像平日那樣，開始如蝴蝶一般起舞。  
　　他放很開，怡然自在，卻又不失態，他沒有醉，卻又微醺，整個人飄忽而空靈，利威爾不知不覺被他帶走了調子。他看著男孩壓低重心，將他拉上前，自己也跟著起身，左轉一步、右轉一步、放低重心，收攏腳，追逐彼此的步伐，好似上一秒他邀請你闖進他的世界，欲拒還迎間，下一秒他又徹底離開你的生命。然後是旋轉，連接起所有步子，是連續而輕盈的旋轉，好像此刻縈繞兩人的所有美好可以像旋轉木馬一樣，悠遠綿長、永無止盡。

　　一個哀戚的頓音，終是迎來樂曲的尾聲，數著最後的拍子，一個後仰止步，他展現出自己柔軟而美好的身段。  
　　歌曲停止，艾倫頷首為他行了個簡單的禮為這段舞作結束。

　　然後是令利威爾失落的午夜鐘聲在他耳邊敲響…  
　　  
　　「時間差不多了，再不走就會趕不上末班車。」

　　音樂結束了，舞也結束了，自己的緊繃感也到盡頭了，束縛變輕了，但這場悖德之宴就要散了，他的蝴蝶就要走了。

　　男人瞬間被寂寞包圍。  
　　陪他一起走出酒吧，看著他拿起手機，翻找著什麼人的號碼，可能是打算知會吧。  
　　什麼人的號碼，什麼人的，誰的…  
　　街頭的燈火悄然將利威爾的心給濡濕。就在少年撥通的同時，男人倏地走上前，扔掉了他的手機，一口吻上去…  
　　瀰漫的是甘甜果實的氣息，與少年自己本身青澀的香氣交織，像是利口酒。

　　泡在路邊積水裡的手機螢幕，閃呀閃個不停…

 

　　「您不只跟蹤我，還想順便睡了我啊？」艾倫將手搭在利威爾肩頭，嘴上似是不滿男人的舉止，但在他臉上可看不出一絲不悅。

　　「你敢說自己一點責任都沒有嗎？」

　　「呵呵、倒也不是。」看男人遞過一記眼刀，他笑顏更加燦爛奪目「我只是對於您的動作很期待罷了。」

　　兩人一路擁吻，快步前進、再擁吻、快步，不斷循環，迫不及待似的到了附近的酒店。  
　　接待人員似乎也是司空見慣，拿了鑰匙兩人就上了樓層，開了房門，抵在門板上，瘋狂的吻疾風驟雨，少年太過纖弱，那質量根本不夠符合這年紀，利威爾將人半拖半拉來到床沿，一個重心不穩，艾倫將對方一起拉著往後摔倒。

　　「知道嗎？艾碧斯給人的感受…」海妖又再度開始魅惑著過往船隻的水手落入其圈套「＂第一階段跟喝平常酒一樣，第二階段你開始發現這世界的殘酷，第三階段你可以看到所有你想看到的美好事物。＂」（奧斯卡王爾德）

　　「怎麼樣的美好呢？」利威爾反問他，手背在他的臉頰邊摩娑著，艾倫將他勾過來，貼近耳邊帶著呼出的熱氣說道…

　　「請您鬆開我的鈕扣…」

 

　　真槍實彈走到這一步，隨著鈕扣一顆一顆被解開，他如同覘板上待宰的魚，衣服還在身上，但僅僅是裝飾，敞開的白色襯衫在身下鋪開，為年輕的身體做了視覺上的點綴。  
　　伴隨燥熱與羞澀，少年身上浮現淡淡的櫻色，利威爾突然安下心，一看就知道這小鬼沒被人碰過，不過他卻沒意識到自己莫名的佔有欲。

　　在男人的動作下，丟在一旁的褲子滑到了地上，唯一的底褲也慢慢被扯下來，但僅是稍微扯下一點，白嫩的肌膚與深色的底褲形成對比，男人認為這倒挺賞心悅目，在多停留一下也無妨，何況太快的話，小傢伙應該會嚇到吧？

　　利威爾居高臨下的望著他，望的男孩的眼神有些失去剛才的鎮靜，男人的視線實在太過赤裸，直勾勾的瞧著他，似乎在每個停留的地方都打算著什麼。

　　男人一邊脫去自己礙事的衣物，一邊用溫熱的掌心滑過艾倫的肌膚，每一處，不輕不重，夾帶瀕臨失控的渴望又點到為止，他用指尖輕輕刮過少年的腹部肌理，雖然不比自己結實，但線條卻緊實好看。

　　長相與身體都是難得一見的類型，不能說是美豔動人，是種令人舒心的清新脫俗，更重要的是全都符合自己胃口。被利威爾觸碰過的地方開始陣陣發熱，很快便蔓延到全身，因為沒有嘗試過，所以接受得快吧？同時也很容易被撩撥。

　　將自己的上衣扔到一旁，看著吐露微弱喘息的他，心裡暗罵著，感覺才剛開始自己就快煞不住車，但始作俑者似乎還不明瞭，他這個人本身就是誘惑，天生來誘惑自己的，該死！這世界原來存在這樣的人嘛？

　　他的眼睛的確就跟艾碧斯一樣，顏色很清澈、味道很濃烈，又讓利威爾活生生醉了一次，這次他的動作變得不再從容，他強硬的吻上去，像是獵豹直撲自己鎖定很久的獵物，也是該讓這個小子嚐嚐戲弄自己的代價。

　　艾倫的唇瓣很薄，而且很軟，利威爾的舌尖舔舐著，舔吻、濕吻，偶爾含住上唇，在舔到唇角時趁艾倫被吻的發軟探了進去，少年主動的環住他的脖子讓他與自己更靠近，而利威爾就在這時隔著些許布料用力掐揉著艾倫富有彈性的臀部，然後一把扯下，果然，細緻的皮膚上面留下了一道道火辣的爪痕。  
　　稍微撫了撫半勃的性器，沾取上頭的液體，一指緩緩地按摩皺摺後壓了進去。

　　「唔──」聽到少年壓抑的一聲，雖然只是一根，但可能還是有不適感，繼續擴張的動作，他舔過那自己在腦海中已經描繪了不知幾次的頸項、鎖骨，沿著形狀啃咬著，然後漸漸增加力道，離開，就是一個個鮮紅的齒印。

　　艾倫依然壓抑著呻吟，仰頭呼氣，頸子拉出個美好的弧度，也方便利威爾靠上去，他輕輕含著艾倫的喉結，微微吮吸，唇瓣一路滑到胸前止步，然後來到耳邊，和著呼吸的頻率，將自己也逐漸發燙的吐息噴在艾倫的耳殼上。  
　　輕輕舔過，鍍上一層水光，接著將舌尖往裏頭戳刺、進出，模擬著交媾的頻率，配合下邊的擴張，好像上下都被人侵犯著。  
　　在男人這樣的臨摹下，後穴也變得柔軟下來，指頭得以進入第三根。

　　「嗯—哈……」

　　聽著男孩慢慢無法忍住的聲音，利威爾也是跟著吻了上去，與他的接吻比什麼都好，讓人無法自拔。  
　　感受到指頭間的黏稠濕滑，男人將指節勾起，慢慢刮搔著內壁，轉動各個角度，再更往裡伸，在碰到某一處時艾倫整個人震了一下，確認了那是足以讓他沉淪的地帶，利威爾集中刺激，男孩也更加收緊環抱的臂膀，舒服的嗚咽聲被強勢的深吻盡數嚥下。

　　第一次的親密觸碰，艾倫最後也是無法承受的繳械了，面對自己像失禁般的射出，多少還是有些害怕，他帶著微微的悶音喘著，眼角含著些許的生理淚水。

　　看著深色的床單蘊濕了一片，這無疑是強烈的視覺饗宴。男人將自己的拇指壓在艾倫的唇上，來回撫著，扣著下頷把玩。  
　　像是不甘被這樣玩弄，得到喘息的片刻，他執起男人的手將食指含入，然後是中指，最後讓自己軟糯甜香的舌在指間穿梭，以十指連心的快感報復利威爾。

　　看著男人胸口的起伏越來越大，銀灰的眸子也越發深邃，深沉的讓人無法捉摸，其中飽含著將自己撕吃殆盡的危險慾望。  
　　越是這樣玩火自焚，比起一般前戲的調情他更沉迷於此，他想看，想看男人隱忍的背後會是怎麼樣子，期待那張淡漠面具被自己摧毀後為自己身體淪陷、瘋狂的頹敗，艾倫這麼想著。

　　「我把我自己都給了你喔，你說我該怎麼辦好？利威爾先生…」他捧著他的臉，然後緊緊擁抱他，湊上自己的唇，緩緩講完最後一句「說吧，我該怎麼做？我全聽你的。」

　　「那就滿足我所有的幻想吧…」

 

　　成年男子的慾望根本不是手指可以比擬的尺寸，在進入的瞬間艾倫還是無法克制的大叫出來，多的是痛楚，總算勉強沒入一半利威爾才緩緩動起下身。伏下身輕舔他胸前已經挺立的粉點，然後捲起、吮吸，一手伸過去套弄與自己的相比清秀許多的淡粉色性器。

　　「嗯…唔、呼……嗯——」鋪天蓋地的快感襲捲青澀的感官神經，艾倫再也沒辦法將手臂橫在眼前遮擋，轉而用力的攀住利威爾，想要試著分散注意的力道下，厚實的背部就留下了幾道不輕的抓痕。  
　　肌膚重疊、熨貼在一起，艾倫的頂在利威爾腹部，頂端流出的晶瑩打濕了兩人的皮膚、恥毛。  
　　突然間，利威爾抓住他的腳踝，一把拉到肩膀架著，就著艾倫側躺的姿勢一個深頂。

　　「哈啊──這樣太…啊啊、嗯啊……」這個姿勢又硬是深入了幾分，清楚的感受到內壁皺褶一吋一吋被撐開，每一下似乎都精準擦過敏感點，全身就像過電一樣令艾倫痙攣不止。

　　「唔嗯……嗯、嗯…啊－利威爾、利威爾先生…呼嗯…」在艾倫好不容易能夠自己擺動腰肢配合男人的律動，利威爾突然扯起他的手臂，將人拉到了落地窗前…

　　「噫——等等、幹嘛？！」艾倫的雙手被反剪在後，不斷被利威爾逼向玻璃，最後到了胸口與性器直接貼在上頭的程度「不、在這邊…我沒辦法！」雖說並非懼高症，但站在高樓透明的無框落地窗前，以直接施力在上頭為前提，還是不免擔心－承受不了重量與壓力的後果。

　　「放鬆點，你夾得太緊了…」利威爾貼在耳邊呢喃著，輕蹭少年的內壁，膝蓋故意頂著少年的膝窩。沒想到男人會玩到這份上，這下的確是有嚇到艾倫了。

　　「拜託…後退點……唔－」

　　「艾倫…」低沉嗓音的主人用力的扯住艾倫的髮絲，硬是讓男孩瞧著自己，開始狠戾的衝撞。

　　「哈──等、等…嗯…」

　　艾倫光裸的被壓攀在玻璃上，除了詭譎的快感以外是強烈的恐懼，沒有施力點，他的雙手只能無力的攀扶在玻璃上抓饒，他慶幸好險男人挑的是位於高樓層的房間，他倆之間的瘋狂不會被任何人瞧見，但也同時發覺，這男人肯定早就在腦中預謀多次、排練無數次。  
　　額頭抵著玻璃所傳遞的冰涼告示著，界線外是沒有任何支撐物的高空，只要、只要這層維繫兩人的薄薄一層防護崩解的話…

　　艾倫的視線開始飄動。

　　嗯…咿…窗戶的設計…是沒有框的…所以、嗯…是靠建築專用的、強力塑鋼膠…還是、是…鑲嵌式的？唔、話說…這是強化玻璃吧？被、被利威爾先生這樣頂……啊…好舒服、可是…會、會破掉的。

　　身後的男人用自己溫熱的大手使力撫著艾倫的腹部，讓自己臀部與他的胯部更加緊密貼合，由於被撞擊的快意擴散四肢百骸，少年的腿開始發軟，僅用雙臂倚靠支撐，上半身依然開開始慢慢無力下滑。  
　　見狀，利威爾突然一把將少年翻過身、抬腿抱起，艾倫的後背頓時一陣冰涼。

　　「抱緊。」

　　「什－」這下他可更加沒有轉圜的餘地了，剛才的體位至少讓自己還保有可以即時脫險的錯覺，他的背部完全抵在玻璃上，腰椎感受到自己剛才沾染在上頭的體液，黏膩不堪，又被強勁的力道摩擦生疼，無力的只能緊緊攀附眼前的人，雙腿纏在利威爾的腰際，所以一旦，這層保護網瓦解，兩人必定會一同摔落下去。

　　「利、利威爾、先生…如果我們，這樣摔下去，然後死了…你說、大家會不會覺得很奇怪？」他的蝴蝶還有閒情逸致與他胡謅，不過利威爾卻完全不討厭，倒還真的認真思考了幾秒。

　　「你把大家當笨蛋嘛…大家一看也知道，我們上一秒再搞什麼…圍觀人群、警方、驗屍官，都會知道…」

　　「然後…新聞會報出來？」他邊說一邊舔著利威爾的唇，勾著對方的舌，發出斷斷續續的水漬聲，自己的鼻尖靠上對方的與之輕觸，耳鬢廝磨。

　　「對…」頂撞的頻率放緩，但每一下變成幾乎全部退出，然後用力挺進深處，看著男孩深鎖的眉，他伸出艷紅的舌想要將他額間熨平，但只惹的艾倫更加難耐「然後就會被下一個很爛的標題，轟動一時…批判時下年輕人，或者，羞辱同性戀有多亂、多齷齪…」他能感覺到艾倫熱燙的下身抵著自己的腹肌輕蹭著緩解，原來男孩自己也動著腰。

　　「…那也…太沒意思了，至少、該說殉情…然後壯烈的在這間飯店流傳下去…自此，每對想要殉情的情侶，都會指定這個房號…」

　　「我看你這是對莎士比亞的狂熱…」他伸手扣住艾倫的下頷，拇指伸入口腔與軟舌糾纏，恣意攪弄一番。

　　「哈哈、哈嗯…利威爾先生果然…很棒啊…我喜歡浪漫。」

　　「所以你希望自己是位茱麗葉被呵護嗎？」

　　「不，我才不要，那很無聊…我只是普通人，我對悲劇的主人翁沒興趣，我喜歡的是做愛這件事…」語畢，艾倫主動探入，勾出利威爾的舌，露出自己的尖牙，一股鐵銹瀰漫在兩人之間。  
　　男人加快抽插的頻率，直衝腦門滅頂的快感與背脊傳來不曾消退的恐懼交雜，強烈的官能刺激讓兩人很快就達到高潮，彼此的腹部都被艾倫的噴濺沾染，交合的部位也因為重力的關係，體內的打混的體液完全夾不住的流淌而下。

　　以為這樣就結束的自己實在太愚昧了，正當艾倫喘著粗氣，享受著男人溫暖的懷抱，沒有停歇的時間，他就著下身還結合在一起、被托著臀部抱回床上，利威爾仰躺在床頭，讓自己跨坐在他身上。乘騎在他之上，因為體位和重力的關係，男人的整根都埋在艾倫的體內。

　　「…頂、頂到了…」

　　大概是食髓知味作祟，男人開始使壞，他用力箍住艾倫依然興致勃勃的性器。

　　「來，艾倫，自己動。」他發出了一絲幼崽的哀鳴，搖頭表示拒絕「不聽話的孩子需要的是懲罰喔…」疼痛感由脆弱敏感的地方升起，手上的力道的確是毫不手軟加重，男人說的不假。  
　　雖說這並不是什麼實質的有力威脅，但懸在上頭的快感無處宣洩，僅是摩擦前方被掠著的性器也只能說隔靴搔癢，後穴的飢渴沒有舒緩。進退兩難，最後他是棄守那在此刻微不足道的矜持，有些無奈地衝男人微笑，便緩緩地抬高臀部，用力地坐下去。

　　「啊、啊—」試探性地動幾下艾倫就發現這個體位自己實在承受不來而大聲浪叫。

　　「利、利威爾先生…利……啊啊、啊…好深……嗯利威爾…啊…」騷動全身交感神經的快意令他發顫，腰肢不能自己的扭著完全不能停下，唾液也終是無法順利嚥下的沿著唇角蜿蜒，他將雙手扶在利威爾胸前，頸子仰出一個美麗的曲線譜出垂死天鵝的哀歌。  
　　碧綠色的瞳仁微微上吊，裏頭的澄澈已不付存在，眼眶盈滿的淚水在他身體已經能夠記住男人的形狀時潰堤。  
　　突然間一陣強烈的收縮，艾倫就像斷線木偶往一旁倒去，額前的碎髮遮擋了他的眼部。男人湊上，在他的蝴蝶骨上啄吻，確認他沒有昏過去後，就著趴著的姿勢進入，聽見艾倫微弱地嚶嚀。

　　「诶…還要…繼續嗎？……」

　　「那是當然的吧…是誰答應要滿足我所有的幻想的？」他施加力道由後啃咬著少年的頸肩，像是真要把人完全拆吃入腹。

　　「哼、也是…我在跳舞時都能感受到你盯的我好像都快燒出洞了…哼嗯！」不待艾倫說完利威爾惡狠狠插了進去，少年在心底暗暗驚呼男人不見底的可怕精力，接著自己的手臂就被扯住向後拉，強硬弓起背脊，此刻的他就像一隻剛破繭而出的蝴蝶初次展開濕潤的翅膀。

　　「啊、啊……慢…」男人依著這個角度直搗黃龍，艾倫覺得自己都要被捅穿了，雖然這姿勢方便自己輾過少年的媚肉，可是沒看到他迷亂醉人的臉龐不免落寞，再抽插幾下後還是把人翻抱到自己懷裡，繼續在他白皙的身上刻畫點點的紅紫，讓那形狀姣好已經紅腫發疼的唇在添上幾分滴血般地艷紅。  
　　利威爾特有的暴虐是恰到好處的催情劑，不會讓人受傷，但能感受到真切的疼痛，不管是一直沒停歇、大起大落的下身，還是自己的肩胛、鎖骨、腰窩、耳廓，每一處都都還殘留著痛楚之後的痠麻。

　　「唔－」

　　「咿──好熱…」不斷堆積的快感終於飽和將利威爾推向頂峰，滾燙的熱流噴發在艾倫體內。  
　　帶有力道的一波波沖刷感也帶出艾倫的高潮，不過相比剛才沒怎麼宣洩的男人，自己的已經無法再順利的射精，只剩下滴滴答答的稀薄液體，完全就像排尿般流出，蜿蜒在腹上，有些則沿著柱身、會陰，濕了腿根。  
　　艾倫微瞇著眼，蜷縮地軀體壞掉般的微微抽蓄，眼神失焦的盯著天花板，彼此身上充斥濕熱的黏膩，混雜汗水、兩人份的體液。低喘一會，男人退出自己剛射完、有些疲軟的性器，俯視倒臥在床、臉頰滿是淚痕的少年。  
　　飽含的腸壁、一時半刻無法合攏緊閉的穴口，不屬於自己的精液開始反射性排出體外，因為陣陣的收縮染白了花蕾，伴上凌亂不堪的床鋪，看上去甚是淫靡。

　　「還好嗎？」男人摩娑著他的臉龐，比較回神後，少年自己湊過來，貓膩一樣地蹭著溫熱的掌心，輕輕揉捏他潮紅的耳根，男人原本銳利的灰藍瞳彩成了溫柔的籠罩。

　　「呵…一點、都不好吶…」他的性子的確如螺絲起子，甜膩但依舊辣口，讓大多數人被它樸質的外表蒙騙，殊不知其中調和了烈酒的後勁，可一旦熟知該怎麼攻略，便又只是小菜一疊，不過少年不想承認自己屈服於他人之下。

　　「這樣嘛。」他撥開艾倫額前汗濕服貼的劉海，在上頭落下一吻，跟著靠在一旁，打算等他休息夠了再抱他去浴室沖澡，不過隨著沉默的時間越久，似乎也有些零零落落的煩悶感逐漸侵蝕剛才的歡愉，他點起了一根菸，隨手順著少年的棕色髮絲。  
　　或許酒醒了，利威爾這時才懊悔自己的脫軌行徑，先不管少年到底是抱著什麼心態接近自己，一天天的現身、巧妙的隱匿蹤跡，淺移默化、溫水煮青蛙，等到自己冷靜下來也早熟透了，自己的確被他吸引，如果說這是場精心策畫的圈套那艾倫成功了，也確實是對人家出手了，但他們什麼都稱不上吧！現下的情況完全指出這充其量就是一夜情，一場荒淫無憚的夜宴。  
　　兩人現階段不過是炮友罷了，這下可好，不上不下的情緒…

　　正當利威爾心煩意亂覺得菸草越來越不對味、越發苦口乾澀，少年百般無聊賴的啟唇。

　　「對了，您知道嗎？現在網路上最流行的－」艾倫趴在利威爾身旁，翹著纖長的雙腿勾呀勾的，抱顆枕頭墊在胸前說著。

　　男人的眉峰依舊深鎖，叼著菸搖頭，他對時下年輕人流行什麼不解，也不想去了解，何況他現在根本沒心思。

　　「＂今天是我生日，我想要求一樣東西。＂」

　　「是麼，不是亂說的吧？」這倒挑起了他的注意力。

　　「不是，就是那麼湊巧。」他支起手撐著頰，對不苟言笑的男人投以一個曖昧不明的眼神，湖水綠的深處似乎流轉著讓人無法解讀的耀金。

　　雖然大概能拿捏對方不會是這種人，終歸也是艾倫吃虧，如果要求金錢物質相關的報酬也是無可厚非。還有被自己擅自扔掉的手機…  
　　但是，如果艾倫真是這樣盤算的，那就是明擺地宣告，他們這一夜的關係有多麼廉價…他大口吸氣，菸頭的星火嘶鳴，接著像是被凌遲聲帶，艱難的說出。

　　「可以。」

　　聞言，少年立刻湊上前，抽走利威爾叼在嘴裡的菸，自己吸了一口，然後吻上對方的唇，在交換彼此唾液中一點一點流露出來。隔著一縷縷煙幕，男人瞪大著眼，訝異地看著他的一舉一動。

　　「我想跟您談場戀愛。」

　　他看棕髮碧眼的少年伏下身去，將側臉貼在利威爾再度硬挺的熱楔，扶著柱身，一路舔下，一口含住男人的囊袋，在口中越發熱燙飽滿，以舌尖挑逗幾下轉而含住整根，濃烈的腥羶瞬間充斥鼻腔，也是刺激自己的感官神經。  
　　他輕輕撫摸艾倫塞滿而鼓起一邊的小巧臉頰，男孩抬起那雙蒙上情慾的幽翠望著他…

　　他們的做愛確實就跟喝一般酒一樣，靠著酒精作祟開始放任慾火延燒，而一夜春宵的盡頭，橫在眼前的關係界線讓利威爾痛苦，不過在最後，他嘗到艾碧斯那股特有的朦朧魅力。

　　利威爾總算了解為何連畢卡索、梵谷、王爾德都甘願拜倒在其石榴裙下，執迷不悟、留連忘返，如果沒有這魔魅般的神遊引領你進入這意境，那就不會有十九世紀流傳至今的猖狂。  
　　他想，向來千杯不醉的自己，這回是真的醉了，醉的徹底。


End file.
